Rompiendo Lazos
by Isa no Tenshi
Summary: Porque a pesar de todo, sus vidas estaban unidas, de un modo que nunca comprenderías, pero aun así, sonreirías y verías con alegría como su sueño se volvería verdad... al mismo tiempo que veías el tuyo desmoronándose...


Hola! :D este es un fic dedicado a Ruko Megpoid, :D espero sea entendible, creo que esta muy feo xD

Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes.

Bien, aqui esta:

Silencio, eso habías pedido y justo eso te había dado, con una sonrisa amable-_como todas tus sonrisas-_les pediste que te dejaran sola, al principio caminabas de un lado al otro buscando valentía, los nervios te carcomían por completo, evitando en todo momento mirarte en aquel enorme espejo de cuerpo completo. Ahora mantenías tus ojos fuertemente cerrados delante del reflejo, debías verte y lo sabías… así que con tremenda lentitud los abriste.

Tu cabello corto caía sobre tu rostro con sencillez, no había mucho que hacer por él, lo habías decidido cortar de último minuto, y justo por eso habían querido asesinarte la mitad de tus madrinas de honor, el resto estaba buscando desesperadamente el modo de arreglarte.

Lo único que se había logrado era cepillar tu cabello, haciendo que callera delicadamente, colocaron el velo sobre tu cabeza y una rosa blanca como broche, sonreíste, recordando ese día.

_Gumiya había tomado tu mano con timidez, hace cuatro años atrás y ti sabías lo que diría, y solo pudiste sonreír esperando a que concluyera… _

_-me gustas Gumi—aunque interiormente le agradecías a Miku, de lo contrario, no hubieras podido responder nada coherente._

_-me gustas también Gumiya—lo habías practicado muchas veces antes…_

_Era lo correcto._

Acomodaste la flor de tal manera que quedara un poco más atrás, no querías que se callera cuando caminaras. Te mantuviste viendo tu rostro, sonriendo de manera alegre, emocionada, mostrando tus dientes blancos… justo después tu sonrisa se canso y suspiraste expulsando todo el aire fuera de ti… ¿era correcto?

_La puerta de tu apartamento se cerró con fuerza, suspiraste cansada, molesta y frustrada ¡cómo era posible que algo así haya ocurrido! Aun recordabas su mirada molesta, su tono de voz irritado, su sonrisa sarcástica "nunca me has tenido confianza" murmuro, y a pesar de que sabias que tenía razón, jamás lo admitiste… era solo, que había cosas que no podías simplemente contarle._

_Era necesario._

Miraste tus ojos, cansados y con aquel brillo característico… la noche anterior apenas habías podido cerrar los ojos, girabas en tu cama de un lado al otro todo por culpa de la ansiedad, miraste el techo e inhalaste todo el aire que pudiste, pensaste en cada elemento, buscando el modo de sacar todo de tu cabeza, pero solo podías recordar que constaba con 20% de oxigeno y el resto eran gases de muchos otros tipos.

Exhalaste todo el aire de golpe, poniendo tus manos en tu cintura e inclinándote totalmente hacia delante, doblándote por la mitad, definitivamente el corcel de tu vestido no ayudaba en lo absoluto a tranquilizarte y el repentino golpeteo de la puerta solo termino empeorando las cosas.

-¡Gumi, la boda debe comenzar!—miraste la puerta y le pediste que pasara, ella te miro asustada-¡tu cabello, ¿Qué ocurrió?!—te miraste en el espejo, un simple mechón se había salido de su lugar, le sonreíste y le pediste que se tranquilizara mientras lo acomodabas detrás de tu oreja.

-Miku, calma—ella comenzó a sacudir tu vestido buscando acomodarlo de tal manera que se viera perfecto y fue cuando llego a tus manos.

-¿Por qué no te lo has quitado?—alzaste la ceja sin comprender—esa pulsera no combina en lo absoluto con tu vestido, quítatela por favor—negaste y le sonreíste.

-es lo único que me mantiene cuerda, por favor—ella tocio la boca y suspiro frustrada,

-bueno, si eso quiere la futura señora de Kumui, eso tendrá la futura señora de Kumui—le sonreíste agradecida—buscare a Gakupo—se giro y antes de salir te miro de nuevo y te sonrió—más hermosa no podrías estar—sin esperar tu respuesta, salió por la puerta, tu sonrisa de inmediato se borro.

Miraste la pulsera que adornaba tu muñeca izquierda, era un simple listón café, atado de tal manera que no pudiera caerse a menos que tú la estiraras del único modo que podía estirarse y aun así, era muy complicado sacártela. Estaba maltratada, y había comenzado a perder el color café fuerte con el que te la habían obsequiado hace tantos años, el motivo era simple, nunca… _jamás_, te la quitabas… pero sabias que era el momento correcto.

Te miraste por última vez frente al espejo, sonreíste y tomaste tu muñeca izquierda con tu mano derecha, con lentitud-incluso miedo-la estiraste, haciendo que saliera con esa característica dificultad de tu muñeca, la alzaste frente a tus ojos y le sonreíste.

_Gracias_, fue lo único que susurraste antes de besarla con delicadeza y girarte a la ventana y mirar la ciudad a través del agujero que se formaba, _gracias_, volviste a susurrar mientras la arrojabas por la ventana y sonrías con tristeza, era el momento...

_Adiós_…

_A tu más preciada posesión._

_Adiós a tu pasado…_

…

La música que anunciaba tu entrada, sonreíste mostrando tus dientes, justo como alguna vez alguien te había enseñado, caminabas sujeta del brazo de tu hermano y el miraba al frente con una sonrisa.

Mantuviste los ojos cerrados un tiempo, justo cuando la luz se reflejo en tus parpados los abriste y sonreíste con alegría, caminabas a paso lento, igual que tu acompañante, tratabas de concentrarte en tu destino, aquel hermoso chico de cabello verde, que te miraba con una hermosa sonrisa, que tu trataste con todas tus fuerzas de corresponder, pero como siempre, no seria así.

Allí estaba, en la primera fila, girando su cabeza y mirándote detalladamente, ¡como siempre!, te detuviste unos segundos, antes de aferrarte con más fuerza al brazo de tu hermano, ahora entendías el motivo por el que alguien acompañaba a la novia al altar.

Su sonrisa era extraña, parecía feliz, pero a la vez no, desviaste tu mirada de golpe de nuevo a la dirección correcta, aquel chico de cabello verde que te sonreía, tratando de recordar como caminar. Si, era muy obvio, esa era la misión de tu acompañante.

_Evitar que corrieras en la dirección contraria al arrepentirte._

Al pasar a su lado sentiste su penetrante mirada, se sentía diferente, y lo sabías, porque como debía ser, el resto también te observaba, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, era diferente, te estaba observado mientras te casabas.

Miraste a Gumiya directamente a los ojos, tenías la fortuna que se había sentado de tu lado y no estaría en tu campo de visión la mayor parte del tiempo.

Porque para eso servía el orden de los asientos, evitaba que miraras a aquellas personas que podían lograr que te arrepintieras, por eso estaba a tu espalda, para que te fuera imposible pensar en el error que cometías.

-Gumiya Kumui—pero como buena masoquista, ignoraste la mayor parte de la misa— ¿acepta a Megumi Megpoid como legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?—

-acepto—solo para poder observar su rubio cabello.

-y usted, Megumi Megpoid—porque las cosas seguían siendo igual a hace años-¿acepta a Gumiya Kumui como legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?—porque a pesar de haberte desecho aquella pulsera.

-acepto—seguías enamorada de Rin Kagamine… y sabias que eso no cambiaria.

Fin

* * *

WOW! mi primer Yuri D: o bueno, intento absurdo de Yuri, este es el epilogo de una historia que no e escrito, y no esta ni medianamente planeada, D: solo diganme, ¿se entendio el significado de la maldita Pulsera? creo que quedo cucho... pero bueno

Espero les allá gustado :D

y en especial a ti Ruko! :B

Bye Bye

Isa no Tenshi


End file.
